bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gotei Reboot! - Departures
A very hot day in Seireitei, the busy streets are flooding with Shinigami from almost every divisions, all gathering outside the 1st Division barracks. This is not an ordinary day, this day, the acting Captain Commander Ryūga Shihōin returns after 3 days in the Reiōkyū. He will make a very important announcement and this might be very vital to the future of the Gotei... "Welcome back Captain Commander!", the vice captain of the 1st Division greeted the hulking man as he stepped out of the Tenchūren. The scarred captain gave him quick sharp glare which brought colds in the spines of the vice captain. "Didn't I told you from the first day to never call me that, I am NOT the Captain Commander", the Royal Guard captain gave a cold reply without looking at him again while walking away from the capsule. The vice captain, while clearly scared tried to keep his posture and with a deep sigh, he followed the captain. "Hey, hey, are we here yeeeeeet?", a voice coming from the Tenchūren lazily said. The vice captain was surprised and looked back, from the capsule, two men appeared. Without looking back, Ryūga plainly said, "Keep the pace, lets go". "What a very rough travel, how troublesome", the same person with the lazy voice said. "Lets go", the other one said while pushing the first person who was still stretching. "Hey what's that about!!", the first person exclaimed. "You're blocking my way", the second one plainly said. Before the first could reply, Ryūga this time with a more deep voice said, "I said keep the pace", still not looking back, the vice captain was clearly scared this time. The first person just grinned slightly and followed the captain while saying, "How troublesome". The second person silently followed. The first one tapped the shoulder of the vice captain as he passed and said, "I know what you feel, just chill out, he does not really bite..", the stunned vice captain followed the trio while he hears a continuation of the statement, "...hard". The vice captain's face became pale and slowly he follows the pack. The Announcement A short walk after the arrival of the acting Captain Commander and two others, they arrived to the barracks of the first division, immediately after seeing the scarred captain, the other shinigami immediately gave way. The group was very much interested in the two other people walking behind the captain. They whispered rumors on each other. The lazy looking person walking behind the captain cannot help but notice the attention he's getting, he gave a wave to the people which surprised the crowd. The second person bumped him again, but before they could argue, the captain looked behind and this made them stop arguing. They reached the very front of the crowd, the three walked to a sightly elevated platform, leaving the vice captain to the side with the other captains present, Shinji Hirako, Suì-Fēng, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi and Tōshirō Hitsugaya. "I will make this announcement short", the royal captain declared. "Under the order of the Soul King, 5th Squad Captain - Hirako Shinji, 9th Squad Captain - Muguruma Kensei, 3rd Squad Captain - Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, together with the other "Vizards", you were asked for an audience in the Royal Palace", Shinji and the vizards were clearly surprised. "You will leave as soon as possible", the captain continued. "Nobunaga here will accompany you", he said while pointing to the person with the lazy voice. "Whhhhaaa--???!?", Nobunaga was about to complain but chose not to as the captain's face became sterner. "You will leave in an hour", the captain said, the vizards was more shocked about the fast turn of events, Nobunaga had no choice, he said "Roger". "Secondly, I present to you Tokugawa Kazuto the new 13th Squad Captain", Ryūga pointed at the second person. Various whispers echoed all over but neither Ryūga nor Tokugawa gave attention to it. "He was chosen by the Soul King himself, in addition, the previous captain, Jūshirō Ukitake approves of him. I will not tolerate any more questions. Dismissed!", the captain said in finality as he walked away from the crowd, followed by the vice captain. The crowd began to disappear slowly, many were surprised about how things escalated that fast during that single day. Departure Shinji Hirako together with the two other vizard captains stayed in the courtyard of the 1st Division. "Go fetch the others", Shinji told Kensei. "I wonder what is this about", Kensei said as he walked away then disappeared in an instant. "I have a bad feeling bout 'tis", Shinji said as he and Rose walked inside the barracks. "Yo, Cap'tn", Shinji knocked at the Captain Commander's quarters. No answer. "Captain Hirako, pardon me, but he does not use that room, follow me if you please", the vice captain said as he ushered Shinji and Rose to another room. "I wonder why he does not use that room", Rose asked himself. The vice captain answered, "He does not really consider himself as the Captain Commander". They reached the door, "Thank you Okikiba, by the way how's your father?". The vice captain weakly smiled as he said, "Just fine.." The vice captain bowed to the two captains and walked away. As Shinji looked at the young vice captain walked away, he remembered Genshirō Okikiba, this kid's father, who was severly injured during the past war and was still recovering until now. The two then opened the door and see the Royal Guard Captain standing on a corner facing the window. "'Ey", Shinji lazily greeted the Royal Guard. "If you are here to ask why, I cannot answer your query, its not that I don't know but rather, its that I don't have the authority to", the Royal Guard calmly explained in his stiff voice without even looking at Shinji. Shinji gave a weird and offensive face to the Royal Guard which he did not seem to notice. After a minute of silence, Rose finally talked and said, "Do you think we will come back?". This certainly surprised Shinji and also caught the attention of the Royal Guard. "That's up to you", Ryūga said while facing the two. "So when is this, "as soon a possible" ?", Shinji asked the Captain when will they leave. In an instant, the man whose name was Nobunaga appeared, "Hey Captain, the other Vizards are already outside", he said. Ryūga faced Shinji and said, "I guess now is a possible time". "Nobunaga prepare to leave in 5 minutes", he continued as Nobunaga ushered Rose and Shinji outside the room. "Geez, can't a guy rest, how troublesome", Nobunaga quietly protested while walking out. The Royal Guard turned his back and faced the window once more. "Hey dude, Nobunaga right?", Shinji spoke to him as they walked outside the barracks. "Yeah, and what is it you want?", Nobunaga lazily replied. "Do you have an idea what do they want from us?", Shinji asked while pointing his finger to the sky. Nobunaga looked up and said, "I do have an idea, but I won't tell, I could only say that you'll surely enjoy your stay there.......at least your first few hours or days maybe". Shinji gave Rose a look but Rose merely shrugged his arms in confusion. At last they reached the Tenchūren, waiting for them was Hiyori, Love and the others. "All right, lets get this over with", Nobunaga lazily said. "Everybody in", he continued as the group entered the capsule. "Hey, hey no pushing", he irritably said as Hiyori pushed Shinji inside causing him to bump onto Lisa. "How troublesome", he said with a sigh as the doors closed and the Tenchūren propelled onto the heavens. "When do you think they will come back, Captain?", Tokugawa said as he appeared on the Royal Guard's office. "They? Only Nobunaga will come back", the Royal Guard replied as he watched the Tenchūren disappear from the sky.